Karaoke Drama!
by TheOneWithTheHeadphonesOn
Summary: The guild is bored. Quite bored. So Mira comes up with a solution, no ulterior motives for once. I think. Main NaLu! Lot's of my favorite songs included!


**Hellooo! So I was just listening to these, and had a great idea, but I had been thinking about it for a while. If that makes since… anyway let me know what ya think!**

Chapter 1. Karaoke, Brought to You by Mirajane!

Mirajane surveyed the guild from the bar where she was washing a dish half-heartedly. It seemed at the same time, all of the members sighed at the same time. Why? There was _nothing to do._ It seemed to Mira as if bad guys had stopped plotting, monsters stopped wreaking havoc and hibernated, and that no one was having problems. Now, there were request, but they were jokes! There were ones like:

 **I think my husband is cheating on me!**

 **Spy on him and find out for**

 **20,000J**

Or one like:

 **I think my wife is cheating on me!**

 **Spy and report for**

 **10,000J**

Even:

 **My cat is lost! Help find him and return him!**

 **Reward:**

 **25,000J**

Needless to say, no one did anything. Gray and Natsu had nothing to fight about since no one moved or took jobs or said… _anything._ Erza stuffed her face with cake so often that her armor was getting tight, and Cana drunk less. Yup, the guild was boring. Even the people walking by were surprised by the silence of the guild and would sometimes peek in and check to make sure everything was A-Okay. Another sigh filled the guild, and Levy put her book down. And then picked it back up. And put it down again with a sigh.

"Can I get anyone anything?!" Mira yelled, although she didn't need to, it was just a habit. A collective 'No' resounded through the building and Mira nodded with a sigh. What could she do? Mira sat down on a bar stool with a huff of annoyance and stared into space thinking. They could party, but then everyone would have hangovers. What would they even be celebrating? That was a no, and Mira scratched it off her mental list. It was once again empty. She could call in a hypnotist, but that might be a bad idea as well. They could make her kiss… Anyone! The guild could finally get their revenge on the matching-making mage.

"No, not that one either Mira," She whispered to herself, shaking her head. She could sing… She could set up karaoke! The white haired mage clapped her hands excitedly and squealed, standing up.

"Don't be match-making again Mira!" Gray called from his spot on the floor. He had rolled onto the ground a few hours ago due to him sleeping, and was too lazy to get back up. He probably had wood imprints all over his bare chest, legs, arms, and the right side of his face.

"Mm! You tried to set me up with Gray last time!" Erza yelled from her chair, cake in her mouth. Mira shook her head and ran to the stage, still clapping. Tapping the microphone, she started to speak.

"Everyone! Wake up! Come on!" No one moved. Mira narrowed her eyes. The ones awake and paying attention covered their ears and shut their eyes, predicting what was to come.

"GET UP!" Mira screeched into the mic, and everyone bolted upright. Gray jumped of the ground with a sickening sucking noise and fell right back down with a smack, making everyone wince. Except Mira, who was back to her normal cheery self.

"Karaoke is tonight! Everyone is singing, so pick a song and tell it to me! You may do more than one with the limit of three Gajeel!" She added.

"Oi!" He called, raising a fist. Mira waved.

"You may partner up, only five people per song. I will be making a list, so when you pick your songs, you come right on over and tell me! It starts at 4:30, chop-chop!" Mira finished. Once she was done, there was a bunch of excited chatter all over the guild, but Gajeel bolted out of his chair and ran to Mira. He told her his songs of choice and sat back down next to Levy, who was being interrogated by Jet and Droy, who were asking her who she would rather sing with.

"Well, I am equally friends with both of you, and I can't sing with one of you!" She squealed nervously, and Gajeel walked over.

"She can't 'cause she's' singing with me!" Gajeel jotted a thumb at his chest and picked up Levy, tucking her under his beefy arm. Jet and Droy's hearts broke in their eyes as their jaws dropped. Mira watched from afar, giggling.

"They never had a chance against GaLe. Never had a chance…"

On the other side of the room, Lisanna was throwing herself at Natsu, asking what song he wanted to sing _with_ her, if he would sing a song _for_ her, if he would do _this_ , _that_ and the _next thing_. Natsu was having a hard time focusing as Lisanna draped herself over him. It was quite annoying, having her press her bust up against him, pressing him into a corner, flirting with him. She should take a hint! Since he never said anything about it, everyone thought they were dating. They _weren't_ , and they never _would_. He only cared deeply about a certain blonde, but she always seemed to be friendlier with Gray. She would always laugh at his jokes, and whenever Natsu broke into her house, she would kick him out. She would happily Gray coming in and eating all her ice cream, but when he stole her tabasco sauce, she would always turn red and kick him out. Again. Yup, he was certain she didn't like him, but he wouldn't say anything. He would sing a song for her. He loved the dumb blonde, and while everyone thought he was dense, Lucy was the dense one. But Lucy thought that Natsu and Lisanna were dating, so she ignored her feelings for the dumb slayer. She kicked him out because she was flustered, she ignored everyone else's habits (as much as she could) and noticed his because she loved him.

Mira saw them glancing at each other, ignoring her sister. "As much as you want NaLi to happen sis, it ain't got nothing on NaLu. Nothin'," she muttered, holding her head in her hand.

Next to the dense idiots in love with each other, Gray was sitting on the floor, thinking about if he should rap Hoodie Allen or Jack and Jack, when he noticed Juvia had already gone up to Mira and told her, her song. She didn't even say goodbye! Gray had started to like her hanging around; her constant attention was a constant in his life. He liked the boost of confidence it gave him. He decided he would rap some Mac Miller instead and chased after Juvia.

"Gruvia, the troubled one. It'll be one of the best," Mira smiled (A/N Mira is basically me! XD)

*Time skip, 4:30*

"Everyone did what their supposed to, and I have shuffled the list. Gray, get your ass up here and rap 'Knock Knock' by Mac Miller!" Mira was pissed with Maker Mage for not even getting out the door for five minutes after trying to find Juvia. Gray nodded and raced up to the stage as the music started. He smirked, dark blue eyes shining smugly, and everyone was surprised to hear him rapping.

" _One, two, three, four, some crazy ass kids come and knock up on your door so *knock knock* let 'em in *knock knock* let 'em in *knock knock* Ey!"_ Gray started to bust out the rhymes, smiling all the while. He was moving his hand to the beat, just like the pros. He started to dance at the break, but kept smiling, remembering all the crazy times with Juvia and the rest. The crazy looks clients gave them when they opened the door. " _One, two, three, four, some crazy ass kids come and knock up on your door so *knock knock* let 'em in *knock knock* let 'em in *knock knock* Ey!"_ He finished, he raven bangs plastered to his forehead. Juvia was clapping loudly, grinning like an idiot as Gray saluted her. He lost his shirt a while ago. After Gray, Wendy and Romeo did a duet to 'Kids in Love' by Shawn Mendes, Cana sang 'Low' by Flo Rida, and Lisanna sang 'Bang, Bang,' by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. Natsu was right after her. He jumped on stage and threw his hands in the air waving them around like a partying teenager. Which he was.

"Natsu is singing Sour Patch Kids by Bryce Vine!"

 _When I was growing up, I had a lot of dreams, my momma told me "Son you could be anything"  
Long as you spread your wings, I know one day you'll be great  
Just wait, soon you'll aim up at the sky and I'll watch you float away  
But, now that I am older, I'll admit that I am over all the stress and shit that comes from holding life up on your shoulders  
It's a chore, I'm sick of being bored, I'm sick of always stressin over shit I could ignore  
I guess it's just my own immaturity, burnin' through me internally, take imagination and making it a reality  
So, pause. Yo, fuck it, I'll be right back  
Pay a visit to the past, tell them all to kiss my ass for a second_

Lucy thought the song fit him well, he was just a big adorable kid in her opinion. He was grinning, seemed to be looking straight at her every time he sang the chorus.

 __ _I don't wanna worry bout nothin for a while, I just wanna play around livin' like a child  
With old tunes jammin on my Walkman, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can  
I don't wanna think about anything at all, I just wanna run around doin what I want  
With a pretty ass girl and a slow jam, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can_

 __ _I just wanna go back to the old school, old news, road rules, fresh prince, cartoons, good raps, dope tracks  
I'm not tryin to be on it, I'm just tryin' to be honest. Packed lunch, school crush, Bus home and play Sonic  
I have been there, I have done that, made my mark up on the town  
Been stupid, I've been lucid, been a menace and a clown  
Wow, I'm chillin watchin' Rocko's modern livin' wishin I could find a way to bring back Music Television  
No more Jersey Shore'n whorin' or horribly borin' versions of shows from Great Britain, they're written with no vision  
Damn, so fuck it I'll be right back  
Pay my tribute to the past, you can all just kiss my ass for a second_

Lucy remembered his many victories, ignoring sound logic, and smiled. Maybe being bored isn't too bad, and Natsu is a pretty good singer!

 __ _I don't wanna worry bout nothin for a while, I just wanna play around livin' like a child  
With old tunes jammin on my Walkman, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can  
I don't wanna think about anything at all, I just wanna run around doin what I want  
With a pretty ass girl and a slow jam, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can_

 _I don't wanna worry bout nothin for a while, I just wanna play around, like a child  
With old tunes jammin on my Walkman, Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can_

 _I don't wanna worry bout nothin for a while, I just wanna play around livin' like a child  
With old tunes jammin on my Walkman, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can  
I don't wanna think about anything at all, I just wanna run around doin what I want  
With a pretty ass girl and a slow jam, and some Sour Patch Kids and a Coke can._

Lisanna cheered the loudest for Natsu, and even gave him a hug.

"He will also be singing 'Not in that Way' By Sam Smith! Good job Natsu!" Mira smiled, and Natsu gave her a thumbs up. Now, unlike the other song, which was rap and quite happy, this one was piano and guitar based, slow and soft.

 _And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me_

 _I'd never ask you cause deep down  
I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say I'm sorry believe me  
I love you but not in that way_

 _And I hate to say I need you_

 __ _I'm so reliant  
I'm so dependent  
I'm such a fool_

 _When you're not there  
I find myself singing the blues  
Can't bear  
Can't face the truth_

 _You will never know that feeling  
You will never see through these eyes_

 _I'd never ask you  
'Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say I'm sorry  
Believe me  
I love you  
But not in that way_

 _You'd say I'm sorry  
Believe me  
I love you  
But not in that way_

Lisanna had thought the song was for her, and was in tears. She nearly ran up and kissed the slayer, but thought that they could get more intimate behind watchful eyes. Natsu sang the song for Lucy though, and Mira knew that. She felt quite bad for her sister who was going to get her heartbroken soon.

"Natsu! Sing a song about your crush! Give us a hint!" Cana yelled out, raising her glass of beer. Natsu blushed and shook his head.

"Nah, I think you guys know." Lisanna smiled, shifting in her spot at that statement. Lucy rolled her eyes but knew it was true. Or she thought.

"I'll tell her Natsu, or sing a song. I have one!" Mira whisper-screamed at him from back stage. He nodded quickly and got ready to sing. Again.

 _I like this right here_

 _This girl she came 'round the corner  
Looking like a model  
Magazine figure  
She was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair_

Lisanna patted the top of her head. She had short hair. Oh well, it's just lyrics, right?

 __ _She was fly as a bird  
First time ever  
I was lost for words  
Felt so right  
Just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight  
If that exists at all  
I couldn't move  
Felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up_

 _And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

Lisanna reached up to her face. She had blue eyes. Natsu could've changed the lyrics. Who the _hell_ had brown eyes?!

 _This girl she was a little hottie  
She knows she's got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She's dancing all night long  
I could tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first  
But I finally worked up the nerve_

 _And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

Lucy knew she had brown eyes. She hoped that it was about her, like, pray to Mavis! She was blushing, but she saw Lisanna red with anger, looking angrily around until she looked eyes with Lucy. _Uh oh._

 _Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you_

 _Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party  
I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys  
So jump in my car  
Sit back, relax  
Fiore's kinda far_

Natsu was jamming on stage. He actually liked this song! He was grinning like an idiot, and was having the time of his life. Well, of that summer anyway.

 _Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

 _Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you_

"Who had brown eyes?"

"Erza?"

"No, her's are like purple, who else?"

"Wendy?"

"Too young!"

"Carla!"

"Ew! Happy!"

"I got it! Levy!"

"He's dead!"

"I know, Cana!"

"Na, her's are amber, plus Guildarts would kill him!"

"But Lisanna has blue eyes! Aren't they dating?!"

"Obviously not!" It continued like that for a while, people shouting out names while Natsu got down from the stage. He was nearly tackled by Lisanna, but she couldn't get through the crowd of people.

"Happy has brown eyes, and they live with each other!"

"NO! CARLA AND FISH ARE BETTER!"

"Gajeel, come on!"

The song didn't even need to be announced to know he was singing his infamous 'Shooby do bop' which everyone covered their ears. Except for Levy and Lily.

"His next song is 'Nine in the Afternoon' By PATD!"

Now the guild was surprised as his voice changed tone from harsh jazz to softer, more rock-ish type

" _When it's nine in the afternoon,_

 _And your eyes are the size of the moon,_

 _When it's nine in the afternoon,"_ Gajeel strummed the guitar, and everyone was silent. No one expected this. Ever. They liked his singing. When the song was over, he jumped down and grabbed Levy, yanking her away from Droy and Jet.

"Gajeel and Levy are singing 'Ooma Therman' by Fall Out Boy! I love this song!" Mira squeaked.

Levy sang the first verse timidly, glancing at Gajeel, than back at the ground. He smirked at her nerves.

" _She want's to dance like Ooma Therman, bury me until I confess_

 _She want's to dance like Ooma Therman, and I can't get you out of my head!"_

The guild was cheering, dancing crazily with the song. Cana was dancing like Ooma Therman.

"Thank you! That was crazy Gajeel, and Levy, you got into it!" It was true, the bookworm had gotten into the bridge, and started going crazy. Up next was Juvia, she sang Riptide, and Gray had been completely entranced. It was hilarious to see the stoic ice mage loose his cool. (A/N HA! PUN! PUNN PUNN- PLUE HA DOUBLE PUN!) Then Levy sang 'Something Big' by Shawn Mendes. Let's just say Gajeel had destroyed a few tables while dancing. Lucy had sung 'Thunder and Lightning' by Ricky Dillon, and Natsu had set Erza and Lisanna on fire. Erza had sung 'Paradise' by Coldplay.

Happy had been deep in thought since Natsu's performance, that he nearly missed Lucy's song. Once she was done, it hit him on the head.

"It's Lucy! It's Lucy!" He flew around her head, laughing like crazy. This made sense to no one except Natsu and Lisanna. Embarrassed, the young mage snatched his cat out of the air and threw him across the guild hall.

"I'm so glad all of you chose to participate!" Mira smiled. They didn't question her. She continued to talk about a great night and good performances, but Lucy was lost in thought. _It's Lucy… He doesn't mean… OhmyMavis he did! He did!_

"Luce?! Oi! Lucy!" Natsu shook her.

"Yeah? Sorry!" Lucy waved a hand in her face to wake herself up.

"Come on, we can go!"

 _I hope she hasn't figured it out,_ was all Natsu could think as they walked to the blonde's apartment.

 **Sooo! Whatcha think! NaLu is my OTP if you can't tell… Promo to Troye Sivan 'OTP' Go buy it on iTunes for 1.29! Have a nice day, and we will get to GaLe and Gruvia and Lisanna and her problems soon! As in next chapter!**


End file.
